Ancestors
The ancestors are the 14 main Jewel ancestors. = The Control Freak = The Control Freak is the main villain of the series. She hates all low class Jewels with all her heart. She took care of Red Diamond and treats Red Diamond like a princess as she is the only person she cares about. She can control people's minds or control anything. The Control Freak still lives to this day. = The Arsonist = The Arsonist rebelled against High class Jewels. She got the ability to fly (which is rare for an orange blooded a Jewel) She killed the Emissary and was later killed by the Grand Diamond. = The Magician = Little is known about the Magicuan except she rebelled along with the Guarduan, The Warrior and the Songstress. She was later tortured by a The Control Freak and killed. = The Songstress = Little is known about The Songstress except she rebelled along with the Magician, The Guardian and The Warrior. She was in love with the Warrior. The Assasin didn't kill her as she felt sorrow for the Songstress and let her free. She died of an unknown death. = The Mistress = The Mistress was abused and raised by Doctor Kurokawa and was to serve King Black. She was later replaced by Control Freak both her and the Control Freak fought which resulted of the Control Freak killing her. = The Puppeteer = A bitch to use strong psionics to control Jewels like puppets so she could kill high class Jewels. She died of an unknown death = The Warrior = The warrior was a mint blood which was RARE at that time so nobody wanted to raise her. Luckily she was raised by the Guardian together along with the Magician and Songstress they rebelled against high class Jewels. She was later killed by Blueglare. = Blueglare = Blueglare was like a powerful police officer. She beheaded and killed those who broke the rules. She kidnapoed the Emissary but was killed by her. = The Emissary = The Emissary was a very elegant beautiful Jewel who wrote in a diary a lot. She, the Assassin and Her Majesty worked together. One day the Emissary did something that pissed Her Majesty off. The Emissary was later killed by the Arsonist. = The Assassin = The assasin worked with The Emissary by killing those who rebelled against high class Jewels. The Assasin was gonna kill the Songstress but failed this resulted to the Assasin getting killed. = The Grand Diamond = Grand Diamond was very very very powerful in her time. She kicked millions of Jewels minus rubies, Sapphires and her own diamonds. She hated low class Jewels and wanted them all exterminated which led to a genocide. She killed the Arsonist. = Her Majesty = At her time she was a very powerful Jewel who worked on the black marketing (sex and drug slavery). She raised and kept Aster as a doll as she dressed Aster in pretty dresses and put her in a ton of makeup. To keep her this way she removed Asters clitoris with a knife to keep her pure. She's still alive. = The Guardian = The guardian had a rare blood color and a pure gem so they were in charge of breeding, The guardian abandoned that job and raised the warrior instead. She was later joined by the Songstress and The magician. She was later sold into sex slavery and was later killed by Her Majesty. = The Gardner = The Category:Jewels Category:��✨FairyDustUnicornPoop✨��